Rose vs. Glynda
(Homestuck vs. RWBY) They've got smarts, they've got wands, and they've got cool sort-of-magic powers. Time to duel! NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Begin While patrolling the halls of Beacon Academy, Glynda notices Rose approach the entrance of the building through the window. She exits the building to confront her. Glynda: What business do you have here? Identify yourself or I'll have to turn you away. Rose: I'm afraid that I simply cannot comply. They both arm themselves. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Glynda launches several dust-powered explosions towards Rose, who keeps her distance and manages to dodge them. She then flies towards her opponent to close the distance, needles in hand. Glynda barely manages to parry Rose's strikes and jabs with a barrier once she's in melee range. Glynda punches Rose, sending her staggering back before blasting her with another dust explosion. Rose manages to recover, only in time to see Glynda telekinetically tear a tree out of the ground and hurl it towards her. Rose blasts the tree to splinters with a beam from one of her needles. Glynda keeps up the assault, with everything from more trees, shrubbery, and chunks of the ground, most of which is parried, dodged, or outright blasted by Rose. Eventually, Rose hides behind some rubble as Glynda lets up the assault to attempt to look for her. In this moment, Rose uses her needles to violently tear the chunk of ground that Glynda is standing on into the air before blasting it to pieces, sending Glynda through the air. Rose flies at Glynda needles-first. Glynda attempts to intercept, but Rose's ability to fly grants her the advantage. She jabs and slashes Glynda with her needles, before smashing into her with a blast that knocks her away. Glynda manages to move herself onto the ground to break her fall, and looks at her opponent to see a series of beams rising from the ground, one by one, each one getting closer and closer to her in a linear fashion. She tries to run to the side, but the path of beams follow her and eventually blasts her. Seeing this, Rose begins to walk away, before noticing the clouds above her getting stormy. Glynda: You're not going anywhere. The clouds begin raining shards of ice that Rose attempts to parry, but are far too numerous to stop. She is cut by many falling shards, before she is blasted from several dust explosions. Rose, bleeding, struggles to get up from the ground as the ice continues its assault, and her opponent tires from the aura exertion. As she screams, Rose thrusts her needle upwards, destroying the storm cloud in a great explosion, before launching a massive spell beam at Glynda. Glynda, shocked, manages to put up a barrier around herself, but it only holds for a few seconds before it shatters, and she is vaporized. Rose, still cut up and losing blood from the ice shards, falls on her knees and elbows before fainting from exhaustion.Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights DBX